icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieCupcake/Chin Up, Creddiers! :)
Hi everyone! :) This blog post is to Creddiers. :) if you're not a Creddier, you might find it mildly offensive, although that's definitely not my intention. Basically, if you're already in a bad mood, you probably shouldn't read this, because it might not help. haha :) i just wanted to clarify, and state that i am in no way trying to offend anyone or get anything of any sort started with anyone. :) i'm just trying to boost up some of the Creddiers, because we're a little bummed out about now. now, after that insanely long intro, here we go! :) now, i know that a lot of us feel pretty doubtful about Creddie, sometimes. particularly now, in light of iOMG and a lot of the Seddie shippers'' (not'' all of them) being very sure of their ship. if you're like me, you're terribly obsessed with Creddie, and iCarly in general most likely, and your phone conversations with your best friend contain logic about Creddie and Seddie and whatever else, and why things are or aren't likely to happen. my best friend and i were talking the other day, and she made a very good point that i hadn't thought about at all. the Seddiers are getting very excited because they now have one-sided Seddie going on, out in the open. that's totally fine! they completely do have one-sided Seddie going on! so good for them! :) but it's not two-sided, at this point. i know all the arguments against that point, but even if you are the biggest Seddie shipper ever, you have to admit that we have nothing concrete from Freddie's end, yet. and the show makers did that on purpose, as a cliff hanger. i'm not saying that to "steal their moment" or whatever, so you can put that objection away. all we've seen from Freddie on this is shock. i'm not saying that means he doesn't like Sam, or whatever. because i don't know. but the reality is that no one knows, right now. so Seddie, at this point, is one-sided. now, i know that a lot of the Seddiers (and Creddiers alike) think that the shipping might as well end here, because it's all over and Seddie's won. but i'd like to remind you guys that we've had one-sided Creddie since episode one. in saying that, i'm not trying to start anything. i promise. haha :) just wait for a second, and you'll see where i'm going with this. we've had one-sided Creddie since episode one. we've also had two-sided Creddie (concrete, mind you. dating, not just flirting or "hints") in one episode. that is something that no other ship has accomplished. :) <3 i know it looks like we're "behind" right now, in the whole Creddie-vs-Seddie thing. i really understand that. it feels that way to me, too. but i've been realizing more and more lately that we're ahead, at least for the time being. :) we've got a lot more in canon, right now. that makes me think that we have more of a chance than a lot of people realize, in the long run. :) winning the battle doesn't guarantee you win the war, but winning several battles and keeping ahead definitely helps. :) ^ that was a figure of speech, of course, and i don't want us to all be battling this out. xD anyway, thanks for reading! :) and again, this is not supposed to hurt, upset, or irritate anyone. if you've found yourself any of those three, i apologize, because that's not how i meant anything i've said. :) yes, i'm team Creddie. but you're just as entitled to your opinion as i am to mine. :) i even had my mom proofread this, to tell me if it sounds too mean to anyone. xD so there. i'm a nice person. ahaha :) Category:Blog posts